<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset on the Hill by LancePuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930307">Sunset on the Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns'>LancePuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Post-Canon, Sunsets, verdant wind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne and Ignatz like to watch the sunset on a hill near the Edmund Estate.</p>
<p>Fluffcember Day 6: Sunset</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset on the Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GOD THESE TWO ARE SO CUTE</p>
<p>I had to take a break from writing them for a moment. Or five. Because they are so adorable and I love them.</p>
<p>If you want to see the full prompt list, check here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since the war ended and they started seeing one another, Marianne and Ignatz made a habit of watching the sunset at a particular hill near the Edmund estate. It was a hill that Marianne often visited in her youth to converse with wildlife and get away from the confines of her adoptive father’s house. And even now, after all this time, she finds herself here often enough to feed the wildlife that happens upon her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Marianne would occasionally invite Ignatz here, usually before supper. The sunset that could be seen at the top of this hill, with the bay that separates Northern Leicester from Northern Faerghus, was absolutely gorgeous, and Marianne felt she had to share this sunset with her lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One time, Ignatz decided to ask “How did you ever find this place? The view truly is amazing. Maybe it should be my next piece of art,” all while rubbing her side with the hand that was gently snaked around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marianne leaned slightly more into Ignatz and rested the top of her head against his cheek, responding “I have known this place since I was a child. But I had never noticed the sunset before attending the Officers Academy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, a comfortable silence that the two of them had developed over the course of the past 7 years, before the painter eventually came to a realization. Slowly, quietly, he inquired “Is it because I showed you the sunset over Garreg Mach?” He pulled his head back to look at her curiously, surprise evident in his features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marianne looked up at him with a small smile. “Yes. I greatly appreciated that. It made me wonder what beautiful landscapes I had missed my whole life, and this place was one of the first I decided to look at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignatz’s shock turned to a pleased hum as he pulled Marianne a little closer, hugging his blue partner with one arm where they sat. “I hadn’t realized I had such a big effect on you. I just wanted to see you smile once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marianne reached a hand up behind Ignatz’s back and began playing around with his hair, running her fingers through it as she commented, “I believe every smile is unique. They can not be repeated, so if no one is able to see it, it will never be seen ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignatz chuckled a bit, leaning his head slightly into her touch. “That sounds like something I would say. I have a tendency to get quite poetic by accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said something similar at the time. And your poetic nature is sweet. You can make anything sound beautiful,” she noted, letting her free hand rest on Ignatz’s lap as she looked back at the sunset across the bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignatz shook his head, something Marianne felt from his body, and looked out at the bay with her. “I can only do so much for something that’s already beautiful. Like you, for instance.” He smiled as he felt Marianne lean back against him, clearly happy with their conversation. They would stay like this for a while before dinner, but they would make every attempt to come to this hill every day before supper. And for them, that was enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>